A trial of immunotherapy in patients with malignant glioma and in a murine glioma model (using both adaptive and active immunization techniques) has failed to show significant effect on tumor control beyond that conferred by reductive therapy (surgery, radiotherapy and chemotherapy). This protocol has been discontinued. Microsurgical techniques aimed at more radical surgical control of the tumor mass and its blood supply are being pursued.